Undercover
by Whispering Lotus
Summary: (rewritten) Gilliam took off his reading glasses and eyed her with a serious look "Rosette, I want you to go undercover and find evidence against those bastards. And if luck is with you, find the one responsible for the murder cases." He explained
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi~ I decided to rewrite and edit the existing chapters of 'undercover' and at the same time reread the story so I can get more chapters done to it. ^^ **

"Rosette Christopher? The chief wants to see you." a young man called "Pronto."

Rosette looked up from the big pile of papers there lay in front of her on her desk and grumbled small, inaudible curses under her breath "What is it now? Dammit.." She grumbled, got up and walked by the crowded desks of her colleagues, straight towards the lion's den, which was her supervisor's office.

She wondered what he wanted this time "_Probably just more paperwork._" She thought with a grimace.

She knocked on the door and soon heard a deep male voice answer "Come in!"

She walked inside and watched the man opposite her "You wanted to see me Mr. Gilliam, Sir?" she asked, closing the door after her, leaving the noise of voices and telephones outside. The man, who was rather big with a little mop of black hair on top of his head and a pair of small black, evil (in Rosette's opinion) eyes, with which he seemed to be able to see right through her, looked up from his computer screen "Please take a seat Ms. Christopher." he told her, not answering her question.

Rosette nodded and sat down in one of the brown leather chairs in front of the man's desk "What's up?" she asked "More paperwork again? More punishment for destroying something? You know it wasn't my fault that building collapsed that day! It was shoddy work!"

The man shook his head, sighing by the memory of the giant bill from that "No Rosette, it's nothing like that this time," he replied "I have a very important task for you."

"What task?" she asked curiously with glint of excitement in her blue eyes. Gilliam cleared his throat and began to explain "As you know, we have a little problem with some gang fights of the mafia henchmen here in town... every week there are found dead people that have been involved with them," he explained "We found the twentieth dead yesterday in the water at the harbour and we decided we have had enough of this. The victim was an old friend of ours, which we have had our eyes on for a long time. A big fish in the underworld so to speak."

"O~kay... and what do you want me to do about it?" Rosette asked warily.

Gilliam took off his reading glasses and eyed her with a serious look "I want you to go undercover and find evidence against those bastards. And if luck is with you, find the one responsible for the murder cases." He explained "We haven't been able to arrest anyone because of our lack of evidence... and in their society one hand is washing the other, and if it doesn't it will mercilessly be cut off."

"And you want to send ME? WHY ME?"

Gilliam coughed lightly and said "Well... you were the first person I could think of Rosette." He mumbled. Not telling her he just needed some peace in the office for once. He had had migraine attacks ever since she finished police academy and had appeared in his department.

"Why? I could get KILLED..." she yelled, making Gilliam wince in pain (well, hello new headache) by the loud volume. He cleared his throat "I know that it's a big risk, but we have to stop the unnecessary killings... our image is already suffering because of it. People have begun to call us unreliable. They don't trust us anymore and..-" he paused "-and you were the only one I think can be successful in this."

Rosette narrowed her eyes "I demand a BIG juicy bonus for that." She grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. Gilliam's eyes widened "WHAT? You have destroyed for far more than I can actually pay this month!"

She narrowed her eyes further, her look becoming almost deadly. Gilliam sighed, thinking about the peace and quiet they could get in the office after she was gone "Fine... you'll get your bonus." He replied defeated. The blonde cheered "Yay, you can count on me bossy~" he winced once again.

The man rubbed the bridge of his nose "Why is it that she is always able to persuade me?" he reached her some papers with the informations she needed and saw her skip out of the office "Say hi to your wife from me!" she called as the door closed with a loud crash. He pulled out a little bottle from his desk and swallowed two of the painkillers which could be found inside "She is going to be the death of me one day..." he grumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey, second chapter is up. ^^ There aren't that many changes, but I have gotten new ideas for the fic. **  
**From chapter 10, it will be all new. 8D  
Hope you like it. ^_^ **

Rosette stood in the middle of the empty street and looked at the building in front of her. She let her eyes travel over the dirty façade and covered black windows "So this is the Mafiosi meeting place aka meeting bar..." she muttered dryly "What a dump... how can anyone believe that these people are almost richer than the president himself?"

A black car stopped in front of it and she saw how a wealthy looking man stepped out and entered the building. Rosette let out a whistle "He must use money as toilet paper." She mumbled. She looked down at her attire. It was a pink knee long dress with a yellow ribbon on the left shoulder. Her right shoulder was free. On her thigh she had strapped a little lady-gun for emergency "No one will ever know that I found this baby in a second-hand shop." She grinned and let a hand brush some non existent dirt off of it "Well it looks like real silk."

She let a hand comb through her long blonde hair, which she had pulled up into two pigtails and used two other yellow ribbons to tie the hair up with. She smiled "I think I look good," she muttered and pulled out a little pocket mirror from her purse "Should I have used more make-up?"

When she finally was done controlling her looks, she started moving towards the entrance of the building. She was smiling and swinging her hip from side to side. She actually hated doing that, but she thought it necessary this time.

She stopped when she saw a big gorilla of a man stand at the door "_Now why is he standing there_?" she thought "_Better turn up my charm a little_." She smirked and continued walking.

When she reached the door, the man looked at her suspiciously. She smirked "Good evening there big boy!" she purred to him seductively "Could you let little me enter that pretty bar of yours? I'm so cold." She fluttered her eyes at him.

The man in turn looked bored "Listen lady, if you're trying to seduce me, you're out of luck. I'm already married." He grumbled in reply.

She pouted "Aww~ what a shame... couldn't you let me enter anyway?" she had been caught off guard by his answer, but didn't show it.

"I'm sorry Miss, but this is a private bar. I will have to ask you to leave."

"_You damn-" _she cursed inwardly, until she felt a warm hand on her shoulder "I see no reason to shut out this lovely creature, Al." a male voice spoke. Rosette looked up and was met by a pair of brown eyes. The man whose name was obviously Al shifted uncomfortably "Of course Sir." He said and stepped aside "Have a nice evening, Miss."

"Thank you!" the brown eyed man said and pressed some money into the big man's hand. He led the young blonde inside, without letting go of her shoulder. She turned wary eyes at him, but then managed to smile "Thank you so very much Sir!" She smiled.

He smiled back "You're welcome dear! Now if you will excuse me, I have to leave you to your own now."

She waved with a grin and saw him disappear into a room at the end of the hallway. Her grin turned into a smirk "Well what do you know... I actually managed to get in here," she mumbled "That was easy." She took a look around and decided to walk into the direction, from where the many voices came from.

She walked by some people chatting in the hallway and then entered the French doors to a big room. It was dark and a faint mist of smoke was hanging lazily in the air. There were many tables, where people were playing cards, etc. about money. Then there were the slightly darker corners, where some rich men were enjoying themselves with some female workers. She scrunched up her nose as a man tried to beckon her over to him on a red couch in a corner. She ignored him and walked away from the area.

She noticed a room where two men were guarding the door. She guessed something illegal was going on in there.

"_Now where do I find the right people?_" she thought and scanned the area with her eyes. She stopped as she saw a waitress "Well she must know..."

The waitress smiled at her "Can I help you Miss?"

"You can actually... I need to find '_someone_' if you know what I mean." Rosette replied and smiled back.

"Oh you mean the "Special" ones?" the waitress replied secretly "Follow me."

Rosette blinked and stood with wide eyes "_Am I just lucky or what?_" she grinned and followed the young girl. She was led to some stairs, which led to second floor. The girl stopped "This is where the special guests are." She told her. Rosette was caught staring at the door at the end of the stair case. She shook her head "Oh uh, yes... Thank you very much dear."

The other girl nodded and left.

Rosette looked up again "This is almost too easy..." she murmured and started up the creaky stairs. When she reached the door, she could hear silent talking from behind it "I hope they won't notice me..." she whispered and placed her hand on the door handle. She pushed it down and opened the door a little, to peek inside and saw a big white room. There were many tables, but in this room you were able to dance. Life musicians were playing soft music in the corner and very wealthy looking men and women could be seen.

"This is fancy.. Not at all like the other rooms in this shed." She mumbled amazed and opened the door further to slide inside. People were laughing and talking. Some were out dancing as well.

The blonde noticed some men sitting at a table in the farthest corner, who looked precisely like the mafia men from the movies. The chairs around the table they sat at were fully occupied, except from one at the table end.

"WHEN IS HE GOING TO BE HERE? DOESN'T HE CARE THE LEAST ABOUT OUR NEEDS?" a man suddenly yelled, crashing his fist into the table angrily.

"Don't worry Frank; I'm sure he'll be there in a few minutes." Another man said, calming the man, with the name Frank, down a little "Besides, you know how busy he is. He is the boss of the biggest family in New York."

Rosette couldn't help but to sneak closer and eavesdrop on those guys. She hid behind a curtain to the area they were in.

"I certainly hope he has the stuff I need. My clients demand to get it to the dealt time. If not I'll be in huge trouble." Frank grumbled.

"Mine do too... I lost five million last time he was late." Another man said.

"Only five? I lost far more than that." Frank growled.

Rosette still listened to their conversation. They were obviously selling something illegal. Drugs perhaps?

When the conversation turned into a kind of argument, she decided it was enough. She needed to find that "Boss" somewhere. She turned around and bumped right into someone. She retreated immediately and looked up with an apology. She was met by a half smirk "Eavesdropping are you?" he asked smugly.

"What? Definitely not!" she shot back and took in the sight in front of her. He was tall, dark, two eyes, both the colour of gold, long amethyst coloured hair, clean tan skin. She hadn't noticed that she was staring at him until he spoke "Is it only me or are you staring so openly at every man you meet?"

With that she snapped out of her daze and glared at him "I would never stare at someone like you!" she huffed and crossed her arms, looking away from him "Not in my life."

He chuckled "My, how angry we are on this lovely evening," he said "May I buy you a drink to cheer you up, young Miss?"

She glared at him "You may, but it won't make me like you more."

He chuckled again and led her over to where they served the drinks "What could I get you?" he asked politely.

"Coconut Teaser!" she replied shortly and looked around the room as he ordered. She didn't have time for this. She had to find that damn boss, but it was rather difficult because she didn't know how he looked. She imagined he would be a big fat man with a big moustache and a striped black suit, the cat in his arms not missing of course.

"Here is your drink Miss." The man reached her a glass and she started sipping the contents slowly, her eyes still scanning the room for suspicious, boss-like men.

"So, what business do you have here?" the purple haired asked. Sipping his own drink as he watched her.

"My business is none of your business." She snapped and looked away from him again. This act earned her another chuckle from him "Please forgive me for being so nosy." He smiled and bowed. She huffed as she watched him "I guess you're forgiven."

He slowly pulled closer to her "You're being really unfriendly. Trouble with your lover?"

"I don't see why I should tell you about my private life." she replied. She drank up and placed the now empty glass on the counter "Goodbye!" she said and was about to walk away, when the man grabbed her wrist "Please don't go yet," he smiled "I would really like to know you better."

"I don't want to learn to know you better though." She answered back and tried to pry his fingers off of her wrist. The man sighed "Well, then how about a single dance? You owe me because I bought you a drink."

She glared at him "I really don't like you." she grumbled.

He grinned "I can see that, love." Then he pulled her out onto the dance floor and waited for the right song to start.

"_And here I am wasting my time, while I should be looking for that boss by now... I bet he's already gone. Just my damn luck_."

**AN: That was second rewritten chapter. **  
**My next chapters there will be up, will be for Pretended God, My Real Unreal Friend and highest likely Doll. ^^ **  
**Cya soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

She admitted, he was quite a good dancer, but she wanted to continue her search as fast as possible. She kept keeping an eye on her surroundings, when she thought the purple head wasn't looking.

"You really need to relax some more." He suddenly said, making her turn her attention back on him. She narrowed her eyes "I'm terribly sorry, but I have important business to attend to." She said, not too friendly. The man chuckled "What business could that be?"

"No business of yours, so stop asking." She grumbled and was relieved when the music stopped. She pulled away from him "Thank you for the dance and the drink, but really I must go now."

He smiled "Maybe we'll see again."

"I hope not." She huffed and walked away with her nose in the air. When she reached the table from earlier, all men around it were gone, she cursed under her breath "Dammit... because of him I didn't find that boss." She grumbled. She asked a man if he knew where those men had disappeared to, but he didn't know.

In defeat she retreated homewards. She had missed a great opportunity to find out something about the biggest man in the underworld and she had been distracted by some handsome purple head. She sighed "What will Gilliam say when I tell him that I couldn't find out anything?" she mumbled.

Gilliam of course was disappointed when she appeared at work the next day. He sighed "What ever am I gonna do with you? I told you it was an important task Rosette." He said and looked up at the embarrassed girl. He let out another sigh "Fine, you're lucky you can get another chance," he mumbled and reached some pieces of paper out to her "We found out that there'll be a party on this luxury yacht. All "Big" men will be there, and you will too."

Rosette grinned "I will not disappoint you this time."

Before she could go out, he told her "We believe that someone is going to get killed that evening... we believe that that Mafioso will be behind it. I hope you understand me, this is your last chance."

Rosette nodded, a determined look in her eyes "You can count on me!" she growled and marched out of the office, slamming the door as she did so. Gilliam once again felt an upcoming headache.

The blonde was sitting in her apartment, looking through the papers "A big ship called... Majestic..." she mumbled "Sounds very expensive... I guess I'll have to find a fancy dress again." A grin started spreading on her face. She got up, grabbed her coat and stepped out of the door "Time for shopping~"

It was a beautiful warm evening. The party was at its fullest when she arrived after a long time of searching. She paid the cab and walked towards the party boat. She smiled "Wauw..." she whispered. The whole ship was full of lights and fancy clad people.

There was a guard at the ship, but fortunately it was big Al. She smirked "Hello there Al." she cooed. Al grimaced "You again? Fine... enter."

She grinned toothily "Thank you big boy!" and walked straight passed him.

There was full of people. She recognized a couple of men from the bar, but none of them looked like a Mafia boss to her. She sighed "This is going to be difficult... according to the information papers, a guy named Slasher will be the next victim." she grumbled and stepped through the crowd. She was wearing a purple dress this time, which got slightly darker in colour at the bottom. She had her hair pulled up into a high ponytail and wore a fake diamond necklace around her neck.

"This is too crowded for me!" she growled and pushed herself through the many guests, until she reached the banister. She stood with her back to it and watched the others with a pout "I'm never gonna find that guy here..."

"Find who?"

She spun to her right and saw none other than the same purple haired guy from last time. She sighed "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Partying?" he grinned and held up the glass of wine he had in his hand. She smacked her forehead "I can see that doofus."

"Okay." He smiled and leaned against the banister as well. She leaned back too and continued her search. After a while of silence, he cleared his throat "So... looking for someone? Maybe I could help you."

She looked up at him "I am looking for a special man, but I don't need help." She told him.

"A special man?" he repeated curiously "The man in your life?"

"Gah, no... not the man in my life dummy." She snapped. He grinned "Could have been." His eyes got caught on two men walking by him. A dark shadow seemed to sweep into his eyes for a second, but as soon as it had appeared, it disappeared again. He turned to Rosette "I'm sorry, but I have to leave. Enjoy your evening, maybe we'll see again."

"Be on your way already." She huffed and saw him leave with a smile.

Through the evening she found out, that the man she was looking for was a smuggler of antiques and other rare things, also weapons. He had a strong connection to the Mafia gang called "The Sinners" nobody knew who the head of that gang was though. Nobody had ever seen him or found out anything about him. They knew that his head quarter was in New York somewhere though.

"Oh yeah, that was helpful." The blonde grumbled "Somewhere in New York..."

**BLAM**

She reeled back as the sound of a shot went off not far away. She started running in the direction the shot had come from and found the dead body of no one other than Slasher. She crouched down next to him, but there was nothing she could do "He's dead." She muttered and then cursed.

The police appeared soon after to take care of the body.

When she stood on solid ground in front of the boat she wrote down what she had found out "The Sinners... Head quarter somewhere in New York..." she sighed "I have to find it..."

"I could help you." a familiar voice said from behind her. She turned around and saw the same purple head from earlier. She narrowed her eyes "You mean you know where it is?"

He nodded "Sure, come on, let me give you a ride there." He started walking towards a black car which stood not far away. She smirked "I am lucky." She whispered.

When they were in the car, she found that the guy had a driver. She sat quietly on the backseat, while he sat next to her, each looking out the windows. After a while he broke the silence "What do you want there?" he asked.

"Want where?"

"By the Sinners." He said.

"Oh, well..." she thought for a few seconds "I need the money."

He chuckled "Don't we all... by the way... I never did catch your name."

"My name is Rose, let's stay with that." She answered shortly. He grabbed her hand with a smile and kissed it "Enchanted. My name is Chrno."

"An unusual name." she commented.

Chrno laughed "I know, but when you think about it... all names in this business are quite strange."

"Yeah, I guess you're right... so? What do you do?"

Chrno grinned "I own a chain of restaurants and stuff." He told her "I am very rich."

"Show off." She grumbled, making him laugh again "It's true." He assured her. Rosette turned narrowed eyes on him "I can tell by that, that you aren't a simple jump and run boy then?"

"No? I am not."

The car stopped at a big mansion. She smirked "_Now I'll just have to stay here long enough to snoop around and find some evidence,_" a smirk found its way over her features "_And then I just have to plant some bugs here and there and my work is done._"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here is another chapter for Undercover~ ^^ I will very soon have three new chapters up. One for Doll, one for My Real Unreal Friend and one for Stars and Stalkers. ^^  
I decided to get into those stories again, so I can finish them. **

Rosette got out of the car and smiled "Thank you very much for bringing me here, Chrno." She said. She stepped back when Chrno opened his own door and got out. The driver drove away.

"Uhm…" she began puzzled "I really don't need any help anymore." She actually didn't want anyone to follow her. She wanted to sneak inside, get done what she had to get done and then sneak back out again.

He grinned "I had to get out here too."

"Oh…" she followed him as he started moving towards the big front door. He opened it and walked inside. Rosette hesitated a little, before she followed him. He smiled "Don't worry, it's absolutely safe right now." He reassured.

"I don't feel that I'm in danger," she huffed "Obviously that boss character is out on some killing tour at the moment as I see no one other in this building than us."

Chrno grinned "He prefers it to be left alone you know? Not many people know anything about him and he likes it that way." He told her "Even though all know where he lives, he can live in peace because he is so unknown."

She wanted to ask Chrno some more questions, but he stopped and turned around "Where do you live? It's pretty late and I don't want to be the reason for your lack of sleep." The sun had long begun to set in the horizon.

_"Oh no, is he sending me away? I want to snoop around though, now is the best of time when he isn't home… what do I do? Oh, I know._" An innocent smile spread out on her face "Would it be too troublesome if I could spend the night here?" she asked "I have a very far way home and I don't want to walk through the darkness all alone…"

Chrno looked her in the eyes and after a while he smiled "Alright, I don't see any reason why you shouldn't, though I am very surprised that you dare."

She smirked "Better in a house than out in the dark street…if I have to choose I will definitely choose the house."

Chrno let out a hearty laugh "You're funny, but come then, let me show you the spare-room."

She wouldn't stay there for the night of course, she would only rummage a little through the cupboards and drawers and then disappear, taking all important papers and stuff with her. Chrno showed her the different rooms "Here is the kitchen, the toilet, the living room~~" and so on. In the end he stopped in front of a big wooden door. This one looked different than the other doors.

Chrno turned to look at her seriously "This is a private room; I have to ask you to not enter it under any circumstances…"

"Private… s-sure." She managed a big fake grin and glared determined at the door as Chrno led her further down the hallway. He stopped a second time at a white door "This will be your room until you leave." He smiled "I hope its okay to you."

She opened the door and peeked inside. She gasped as Chrno turned on the light and she could see the whole room "It's so beautiful…" she whispered amazed. Chrno chuckled "Thank you."

She turned around "Will you be staying in this house too?"

He nodded "Right down that hallway around the corner is my room." He told her "So if you need anything, just knock."

She smiled "Thank you, but I think I'll be okay from now on." She said and shooed him out "Night."

Before she could close the door though, a foot prevented it "There are no ladies' clothes here though… you'll have to take one of the shirts from the drawer over there."

She nodded "Thank you I will, now shoo, out so I can get my beauty sleep." She pushed him out and slammed the door. Then she leaned against it, with her ear pressed against the wooden surface. She heard his fading footsteps down the hallway.

"Thank you Chrno, now I have time to take a little look at that private office." She smirked. She waited a couple more minutes until she was sure the purple head had gone to sleep. She peeked out onto the now empty, dark hallway and snuck out of her room, when she was sure the coast was clear. She glared down at her high heeled shoes "Why do they have to make so much noise?" she hissed and took them off.

She soon reached the big door and pulled at the door handle. Luckily it wasn't closed "Lucky must be my second surname." She whispered triumphantly and hurried inside. She silently closed the door after her and turned on the light. The room was a huge office. Everything a rich man should own was there. Hunting trophies on the wall, a big old fashioned fireplace, a big desk made of what looked like mahogany. Many antiques were decorating the walls and shelves. She shook her head and out of her daze "I have work to do." She reminded herself and begun.

She walked over to the desk, where a black fancy leather chair was standing. She smirked and took a seat "Mmm… how comfy… I should really get one of these of my own."

She opened the drawers in the desk and started examining all the many papers that were found in it. She pulled out a briefcase that looked quite suspicious and opened it.

"Bingo!" she grinned and walked to the other side of the desk, her eyes still glued on the papers in her hand. She turned to some papers which already were lying on the table and started going through these as well. She found a lot of useful things "What? He really wants to do that?" she let out her small comments every once in a while. It was almost like reading a crime. She planted a little microphone in one of the plants which were standing on the desk "There, soon I can leave this place." She whispered triumphantly.

"What are you doing here?" An angry voice suddenly called from the door. She gasped and dropped the papers she had just been reading. She spun around in dismay and saw Chrno standing in the door, his eyes turned into an angry glare.

"Didn't I tell you to stay out of this room?" he asked, crossing the room to stop right in front of her. She took a few steps backwards "I couldn't find my way to the bathroom." She said. His eyes landed on the pile of papers she had dropped "Then why were you rummaging through private stuff?" he asked, narrowing his eyes further.

"I didn't!"

"Then what did you do?"

She was thinking for a while until she answered "I want to work for him, and since I'm going to be one of his employees I wanted to know what exactly he does."

Chrno sighed "Then why didn't you just ask me about it." There was clear annoyance in his voice.

"Because I thought you had gone to sleep and I didn't want to wake you up." She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Rose, I know you're lying." He stated calmly "I can see it in your eyes."

The blonde grit her teeth and narrowed her eyes. She could still just kick him where it hurt the most and make a run for it, but she would probably be hunted by the Sinners for the rest of her life for knowing too much if she did.

"What are you gonna do to me now?" she growled "Are you going to hand me over to your boss?"

"I have to think…" he mumbled with another sigh "I actually like you… I don't want to hurt you to be honest."

"Then let me go…"

"I'm afraid I can't do that Rose." He muttered "You have shown me that you aren't trustworthy... you could be from one of the Sinners' enemies for as far as I know."

"But I am not!"

"You are untrustworthy and will remain here until you have proven me the opposite... That's my final word."

She cursed inwardly. She was in trouble and there was nothing she could do. Images of her legs being placed in a bucket with cement and then her being thrown into the water flew through her mind. She hated situations like these.


End file.
